


Stay

by Bohoartist



Series: Stay [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Pre-X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohoartist/pseuds/Bohoartist
Summary: She packs the last suitcase in silence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for prompt: Things you said before you kissed me

She packs the last suitcase in silence. She zips up the last of her clothing and the last of her doubts. Any reservations she once had about leaving disappeared as she gathered her things. He never once moved from his spot in his study. She’s fairly sure he doesn’t want to believe in anything anymore. Certainly not her. She doesn’t think he even knows she’s leaving. She refuses to say anything, refuses to be the first to break this three day silence between them. 

They’ve been inhabiting the same space for years, breathing the same air, but lately, they may as well have been on separate planets, circling each other in separate orbits. They haven’t spoken in days. They haven’t touched in months. She cannot do this anymore. She can’t exist in this tiny house. That’s all it’s been. Existing. She certainly hasn’t been living. And she certainly can’t continue to watch this gradual suicide. He’s already murdered their relationship, now she is sure he’s killing himself at a painfully glacial pace and she can’t...she won’t be his witness any more. 

She moves her bag to the floor and raises the handle as she wonders how long it will take him to notice her absence. If he ever even will. She is bending down to make sure she hasn’t left anything under the bed when she feels calloused hands grab her elbows to haul her upright. He roughly spins her around, their faces inches apart. 

“Stay,” he whispers, before crushing his lips to hers. She can’t fight this and she knows he knows this. Her lips part and their tongues are fire, smoldering together, leaving ash in their wake as they move from mouths to necks to collarbones.

“Stay,” he whispers, as he slips buttons through holes. As she unzips zippers. As they remove barriers and pretenses and cotton and lace. 

“Stay,” he whispers, before sucking her nipple between his lips, his tongue driving her mad. 

“Stay,” he whispers, when she wraps her fingers around his cock. When he buckles her knees two knuckles deep between her thighs. 

“Stay,” she whispers, as he pushes himself inside her body.

But she knows, when she sees that grey veil drop back over his eyes as he finishes, that neither one of them will stay.


End file.
